Finalement qui le sait ?
by Hamelina
Summary: Ron doit aller annoncer une nouvelle difficile à Hermione...en aura t il le courage ? et comment réagira t elle ?


**Finalement …Qui le sait ?**

Je marche lentement, la neige tombe drue cette nuit et les gros flocons blancs qui recouvrent mes cheveux et mon manteau me rafraîchissent les idées.

J'en ai besoin.

Ce soir je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire ou penser.

Il y a un héro Moldu qui se nomme superman, Hermione m'a expliqué qu'il a le pouvoir de sauver la terre entière si l'envie lui en prend…

Je ne suis pas superman, je n'arrive pas à me sauver moi-même…Alors les autres…

Presque dix ans que la guerre est terminée, j'essaie d'oublier et j'y arrive plutôt bien.

C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici…encore.

J'aimerais que tout aille plus vite.

Comme chaque début décembre lorsque je rentre de mes déplacement je vais la retrouver, nous avons mis ce rituel en place lorsque nous nous sommes rendus compte que vivre chaque jour de toute une vie ensemble serait trop lourd pour nous deux.

Alors nous avons cette espèce d'accord tacite, une fois ma saison terminée, je vais la retrouver pour un soir, une nuit et j'y mets toute mon énergie, car chaque année ces retrouvailles sont plus douloureuses.

Et ce soir elle le sera plus encore, je n'ai pas hâte de me trouver devant elle…

Ce soir je vais lui expliquer que c'est la dernière fois. Une douleur me taraude qui ne me quitte plus depuis plusieurs mois. Je souffre car je pense que je vais la faire souffrir, mais il me faut faire cesser cette comédie que nous jouons à guichet fermé depuis plus de huit ans…

En huit ans nous nous sommes vu combien de fois ? Une quinzaine peut être et toujours de la même façon follement passionnée. Nous nous précipitons l'un sur l'autre, nous avons faim de nos corps et nos étreintes ressemblent plus à un combat qu'à une nuit d'amour…

Nous savons tous les deux que le temps nous est compté car il faudra de nouveau plusieurs mois pour nous rassasier l'un de l'autre alors nous ne parlons pas ou si peu, nous nous embrassons avidement comme des prisonniers qui en serait à leur dernière visite de parloir… à leur dernière extrémité, comme si nous ne devions jamais nous revoir.

Ce soir je ne peux pas me permettre de me laisser aller, je dois lui mentir et ça me fait un mal de chien, mais c'est mon dernier combat et je ne dois pas le perdre.

Mes pas laissent des empreintes vite effacées par les flocons qui tombent de plus en plus épais et les recouvrent. Ces boules de coton blanc sont toutes l'histoire de ma vie…Je ne laisserais aucune trace et c'est mieux comme ça…

Je voudrais surtout l'en persuader elle…

Hermione… Petite Mione mignonne…

Ma Mione…

Comment vas-tu te débrouiller avec le cadeau empoisonné que je vais t'offrir ce soir.

Qui veillera sur toi… A qui pourra tu confier sans les raconter les blessures inavouées que tu traînes depuis cette guerre qui nous a laissée des cicatrices indélébiles dont nous ne guérirons jamais.

Moi, je les sais tes blessures et si nous n'en parlons jamais, tu les as mises en moi, je suis ton coffre fort… garant de ta santé mentale…gardien de tes secrets.

Tu te sers de moi comme d'un tombeau que personne ne profanera, tu te sens en sécurité car certaine que si tu le veux, nous pouvons à loisir nous faire souffrir en évoquant ce qu'à d'autre nous n'avons jamais pu confier.

La guerre nous a broyée mais personne ne le sais, personne ne s'en doute…Il y a juste nous deux, perdus et détruits qui savons ce qu'il nous reste.

Qui savons que si à l'extérieur nous ressemblons à de jeunes adultes à qui la vie sourit, à l'intérieur il ne reste plus que des petits morceaux, des miettes de ce que nous avons été.

Et ce soir je vais t'enlever cette relative sécurité, je vais te laisser te débrouiller avec tes souvenirs bons et mauvais, je n'y peux rien ma Mione et si je pouvais rendre les choses différentes crois bien que je le ferais, mais malheureusement le temps et la vie en ont décidé autrement…

Le temps que nous avons passé tous les deux, restera la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

Le monde ne nous a pas fait de cadeau, il a même été souvent un enfer, mais au-delà de ça, cette rencontre avec toi restera que ce séjour que nous avons partagé ici, aura valut le coup d'être vécu.

J'essaie d'y penser comme à une parenthèse très douce que l'on m'a offerte pour le reste soit acceptable, si ce n'est accepté.

Alors sous cette neige qui rend flou le contour des choses, qui m'enferme dans un doux cocon de froid, oublieux de toute douleur, je voudrais juste te dire… Mon Amour… Merci d'avoir été là et excuse moi de n'avoir pu changer le cours du temps.

J'arrive devant la porte de son immeuble, je lève la tête et je vois le rai de lumière derrière ses rideaux et je sais qu'elle m'attend impatiemment.

Je bloque… là, brusquement submergé par une bouffée d'angoisse que je m'étais promis de ne pas ressentir.

Une douleur me cloue surplace, je me plie en deux, retiens mon souffle, étouffe un peu et ne peux retenir quelques sanglots qui me rendent furieux contre moi.

Je me suis promis d'être fort, pour ne pas lui laisser cette image navrante…Mes certitudes s'effondrent et je dois me reprendre…retrouver mes bonnes résolutions… lui mentir et être fort…

Mon dieu comment je vais pouvoir tenir ? Je le dois… Mais les larmes m'étouffent et font s'arrêter une dame désolée, qui me fixe sans oser m'aborder.

Je ne veux pas la rencontrer en étant déjà dans cet état, alors je continue mon chemin, pour me calmer et retrouver une sérénité que je ne ressens plus depuis très longtemps.

J'entre dans un square, marche et fais craquer le sol gelé sous mes pas, j'essaie de me rappeler des souvenirs heureux pour arriver à ralentir les battements de mon cœur…

La neige… oui c'est bien ça comme souvenir…Le Terrier, les jumeaux, Ginny et moi faisions d'énormes batailles de boule de neige explosives des que l'hiver arrivait, nous avions le bonheur de voir maman allumer un feu de bois au milieu du jardin avec sa baguette, nous y faisions cuire et fondre diverses friandises…C'était un temps si heureux, si lointain aussi… je me demande à présent si mon esprit n'a pas inventé tout ça…

Je m'affale sur un banc couvert de neige, je sens le froid qui me pénètre au travers de mes vêtements et je me dis que mourir ici, tout de suite, ça ne serait pas si mal , j'éviterais ainsi la douloureuse confrontation que je m'apprête à avoir avec elle.

Je souhaite presque m'endormir et ne plus penser, le froid m'engourdis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste assis sur ce banc mouillé à me vider l'esprit et à envisager comme je l'ai déjà fait un bon millier de fois ce que je dois lui dire.

Je sais qu'elle doit être inquiète maintenant, mais le refuge de ce siège de bois me semble de loin bien meilleur que d'aller sciemment la faire pleurer.

Un craquement derrière moi.

« Ron ? »

Je sursaute en entendant la voix mais ne me retourne pas.

« Laisse moi…s'il te plait … »

« Elle s'inquiète… »

« … »

« Ron, tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

« Je ne préfères pas… »

Il s'assoit à mes cotés sans que je l'y invite, c'est une routine, il s'est toujours imposé dans ma vie que je le veuille ou non…Je ne tourne pas la tête, je ne veux pas m'effondrer à nouveau, une infime partie de moi est encore capable de ressentir un minimum de fierté.

Il ne parle plus, attend…Je sais que son silence ne va pas durer, il veut juste que ce soit moi qui entame la discussion et cette fois je ne le ferais pas.

« Tu va prendre froid »

« Laisse tomber ok ? »

« Ron, elle m'a appelé, va la voir, explique lui …Elle voudrait savoir… »

« Je ne peux pas…Je ne lui dirais pas de toute façon…Je …j'ai prévu de lui mentir… »

Je devine qu'il secoue la tête de désapprobation.

Il ne me dis pas que j'ai tord, pourtant il le pense, pas besoin de paroles entre nous, l'amitié qui nous lie est si puissante que nous nous comprenons d'un seul regard…

Et aujourd'hui même pas besoin de ce regard, le ton de sa voix ou ses soupirs navrés m'en disent plus long qu'un discours…

« Tu me l'a bien dis à moi… »

Je ris doucement à sa remarque.

« Toi, j'aime te faire souffrir… »

Son rire clair masque le profond désarroi que je sens poindre chez lui.

« Merci, tu as toujours été un frère pour moi… »

« Ouais… on partage tout…même le pire »

Je tourne ma tête vers lui et dans la nuit irradiant la blancheur environnante, je vois son corps s'affaisser et je sais qu'il pleure sans bruit.

« Harry…je suis tellement désolé… »

Je me sens stupide et inutile, je voudrais trouver des mots de réconfort mais je sais que rien ne pourra le consoler de la nouvelle que je lui ai apprise cet apres midi.

Nous sommes des hommes et personne ne m'a appris à prodiguer les paroles d'apaisement qui pourraient adoucir la peine qui le ravage à cet instant.

Alors j'attends qu'il se calme et plaisante.

« J'irais bien jouer au Quidditch, ça te dit un match sous la neige ? »

Il murmure la voix brisée.

« Crétin »

Puis ajoute.

« Moi aussi je suis désolé… »

Ma gorge est de nouveau nouée quand il me saisit et me serre brièvement contre lui dans une étreinte toute fraternelle.

Puis il se lève vivement et s'éloigne à grand pas…

Lui et moi sommes au delà des mots.

Le voir m'a fait du bien, je pense maintenant que je vais puiser en moi la force d'accomplir ce que je dois.

Je retourne sur mes pas et me dirige vers le petit appartement où j'ai des souvenirs brûlants d'étreintes enfiévrées et merveilleuses.

Je ne me permets pas de reculer, je me sers de la clé qu'elle m'a donné il y a bien longtemps, pour pénétrer dans son petit monde.

Je grimpe les trois étages presque en courant pour ne pas perdre mon courage en route.

Je sonne et lis le petit panneau de bois que je lui ai ramené d'un de mes voyage en Europe, elle l'a accroché sur le devant de sa porte… Il y est gravé une maxime fumeuse :

b **En****bonne****arithmétique****un****plus****un****égale****tout****et****deux****moins****un****égale****rien****. » /**b

Drôle de petite citation qui peut s'apparenter à l'amitié… ou plus selon affinité, elle avait trouvé ce cadeau délicieusement désuet et suffisamment ridicule pour qu'elle puisse l'accrocher à sa porte et se moquer gentiment de moi.

Je souris à ce souvenir lorsque la porte s'ouvre lentement sur elle, son visage est pâle et défait et je sais que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi Ron …Tu as deux heures de retard… »

Pas de reproches, juste une grande tristesse dans son regard profond. J'entre sans dire un mot.

Je ne dois pas la regarder sinon je vais flancher. Elle s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur ma joue. Je me fais violence et la repousse doucement.

« Hermione, je dois te parler »

Je refoule les remords que je ressens en voyant son expression blessée.

« Je voulais te dire … »

Les mots ont du mal à franchir mes lèvres et je dois me forcer pour continuer.

Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes contenues, elle a toujours été très fine et se doute certainement que, ce que je vais lui annoncer, va être difficile à entendre.

Je marche dans son salon sans la regarder. Je me lance, c'est comme pour une écharde, il faut l'arracher d'un coup… non que cela fasse moins mal, c'est juste plus rapide.

« Hermione, je ne reviendrais pas, je …j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et …bien je vais vivre avec elle et …enfin tu comprends cette situation ne peut plus durer… »

Lamentable, c'est le seul qualificatif qui s'applique à moi en délicat moment.

Elle me fixe sans rien dire. Toutes sortes d'expression passent sur son visage de la surprise à la douleur en passant par la colère et la déception, elle se fige et secoue la tête.

« Je ne comprends rien Ron… pourquoi es tu venu ? Si tu ne voulais plus que l'on se voit, tu pouvais envoyer un hibou, j'aurais compris et… »

Je voulais tout simplement contempler encore une fois ton visage et me dire que ce sera la dernière image que j'aurais de toi mon amour.

Mais ça je ne peux pas lui avouer. Alors je prends mon air le plus détaché et je me trouve d'une lâcheté sans nom de ne pas lui avouer la raison réelle de cette rupture.

« Je voulais te le dire en face Hermione, te dire que nous ne nous reverrons plus, ce n'est pas vraiment une rupture puisque notre relation était plutôt épisodique, mais il m'a semblé plus correct de te l'annoncer de vive voix »

Je sais qu'à ce moment j'enfonce cruellement le couteau dans la plaie que je viens d'ouvrir et je respire un grand coup pour avoir le courage de continuer.

« Je voulais également te dire au revoir et bonne chance…tu mérites le mieux Hermione…fais les bons choix »

Elle a l'air estomaqué par ce que je débite…Elle gronde, la voix dangereusement basse.

« Le mieux Ron ? Je mérite le mieux ?...Et c'est quoi le mieux ? Explique moi… je vais sûrement comprendre … »

J'essaie de gagner du temps, je la sens sur le point d'exploser.

« Le mieux c'est un garçon qui te rendra vraiment heureuse, un type avec qui tu pourras te construire une vie, quelqu'un qui te feras oublier tout ça…pas quelqu'un comme moi qui te rappelle sans cesse des événements douloureux qu'il faudrait que tu oublies…pas quelqu'un comme moi qui passe sporadiquement deux fois par ans…Et ce, juste pour te faire l'amour »

La gifle a claquée cuisante et je me sens remis à ma place…Celle d'un infâme salaud…

Je la vois ravaler ses larmes, le visage contracté, elle ne veux pas que je la vois s'effondrer…Elle crache…

« Vas t en Ron ! Ne reviens jamais…je t'en prie vas t en ! »

J'ai envie …mais non je dois partir, ne pas hésiter, saisir la perche qu'elle me tend…

Je ne prends pas le temps de répondre je file vers la porte et la main sur la poignée me fige indécis une nouvelle fois, mais connaissant ma propension à flancher dans les moments les plus délicats de ma vie, je finis par l'ouvrir et pars sans me retourner.

J'erre une partie de la nuit dans le silence ouaté de la ville enneigée, je finit par me rendre dans un bar ou j'essaie d'oublier, en me noyant dans force verres de whisky pur feu, le massacre que je viens de perpétrer.

Au petit matin, Harry me retrouve dans un bienheureux état d'hébétude affalé sur une banquette de cuir dudit bar que je serais bien incapable de retrouver même si je le désirais.

Il ramène péniblement ma grande carcasse chez lui, me couche sans faire de commentaires et je lui en suis gré.

Lorsque en fin d'apres midi je me réveille péniblement dans le lit de la chambre d'amis qu'ils m'on réservé à vie dans leur maison, je me sens honteux et soulagé en même temps. Mon atroce migraine la dispute à l'amertume que je ressens aux souvenirs de mes actes de la veille.

Un coup discret frappé à la porte me fait remonter les couvertures jusqu'à mon menton,

Une tête rousse passe par l'entrebâillement.

Un grand sourire et deux yeux inquiets.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Ma petite sœur, toujours présente et attentive, je sais qu'elle ne me regardera jamais avec pitié et je suis submergé par une bouffée d'affection pour tout ce qu'elle représente pour moi, la meilleure amie que j'ai eu pendant ma prime enfance alors que je n'étais pas encore scolarisé à Poudlard, ma confidente et puis la loyauté fidèle qu'elle me voue, le tout assorti d'un caractère bien trempé.

« Je pense que ma tête va exploser mais à part ça… »

Elle rit doucement, entre dans la pièce et va ouvrir les rideaux ce qui me fais pousser un gémissement de douleur à la vue du soleil qui inonde la chambre.

« Il ne neige plus Ron, le paysage est si joli comme ça, tu te souviens de nos batailles avec les jumeaux lorsque nous étions petits… »

J'acquiesce silencieusement mais elle ne me regarde pas, les yeux rivés sur le paysage enneigé, je pense qu'elle non plus n'a pas encore digérée la nouvelle. Je me force à me lever et je viens me placer derrière elle, je pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Gin, tu veux que nous en parlions… »

« Chut Ron …regarde comme c'est beau dehors… laisse moi me rappeler tous les bons souvenirs que nous … »

Sa voix se casse elle laisse échapper un hoquet, je la retourne vers moi et je la serre doucement tout contre ma poitrine.

J'embrasse légèrement ses cheveux et lui murmure des paroles que je veux apaisantes mais qui ne la calme pas.

Elle sanglote contre mon tee-shirt.

« Je ne veux pas Ron…Je ne suis pas prête pour ça… »

« Personne ne l'est Gin… personne…On ne peut rien y faire, c'est tout…alors il faut l'accepter… »

Elle renifle, me regarde et me demande.

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Non , je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, je lui ai dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un et que je ne voulais plus que l'on se voit , elle m'en veut et c'est ce que je désirais, ça sera moins dur pour elle »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord Ron, elle préférerais être à tes cotés… »

Moi aussi Gin… Je pense que cela allégerait mon épreuve de la sentir présente, mais ce serait très égoïste et dans notre boite de Pandore, celle où nous avons mis les souvenirs les plus difficilement acceptables de notre vie, j'ai omis de lui confier celui là, je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne entre nous une barrière qui tétaniserait nos confidences.

Je me détache de ma sœur la regarde au plus profond de ses yeux et lui fait promettre…

« Tu ne lui dira rien Gin, promets le ? »

Elle hésite, renâcle mais finit devant mon insistance par me lâcher sa promesse.

Je soupire de soulagement, caresse sa joue avec affection.

« Merci… c'est très important pour moi »

« Je sais mais je persiste à te dire que tu fais une erreur »

Elle hausse les épaules et sort de la pièce sans un mot de plus, je reste là à admirer leur petit jardin couvert de neige ou elle aimerait tant voir jouer des enfants. Mais cette blessure qu'elle a subit pendant la guerre l'empêchera à jamais de réaliser son rêve.

C'est une histoire triste en définitive que la notre, nous avons sauvé un monde bien ingrat, qui ne se souvient même plus de nous aux fêtes de commémorations officielles, et qui nous a laissé nous débattre avec des démons bien trop lourds pour nos jeunes épaules.

Ginny ne peut plus avoir d'enfants et c'est le drame de sa vie. Hermione a des cauchemars incessants qui l'empêchent de nouer une relation sereine et normale avec l'homme qu'elle aime, en l'occurrence moi… Harry se débat avec son blues permanent, Le monde sorcier a hérité d'un héros dépressif…quelle ironie…Et moi qui suis rongé par une cochonnerie dont personne ne sait rien sauf que le pronostique vital est quasi nul à présent…

Il sont déchus les Braves qui ont sauvés le monde sorcier, trop traumatisés pour que les membres du gouvernement actuel aient encore envie de se souvenir d'eux…

Nous formons une telle bande d'éclopée que petit à petit on préfère nous reléguer dans un coin de l'histoire plutôt que nous exhiber comme des phénomènes de foire…Nous préférons cela… de toute façon nous ne sommes plus assez charismatiques pour intéresser ceux ce que nous avons sauvé au prix de bien des sacrifices.

« Ron ? »

Je me retourne pour voir le visage émacié de mon meilleur ami sur le pas de la porte.

« … »

« Ginny demande si tu envie de prendre ton petit déjeuner ? »

« Je prends un douche et j'arrive… »

« Je t'accompagnerais à St Mangouste, si tu le désire »

« Merci Harry, mais je préférerais y aller avec Gyn…Tu viendras me voir plus tard… »

Aujourd'hui est le grand jour, je suis hospitalisé dans le service des maladies magiques pour que l'équipe de médicomages, dont fait partie ma sœur, étudie l'affection qui ronge mon organisme depuis dix ans et qui vient brusquement d'évoluer en quelques mois…

Je me prête à tous ces examens car s'ils ne peuvent plus rien pour moi, cela aidera peut être à soigner d'autres personnes qui ont également été forcé de boire cette infâme poison dont personne ne connaît aucun des effets pervers.

Je transplane avec Gin à Ste Mangouste en début de soirée, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un de mes derniers voyages même si en fait personne ne sait exactement combien de temps il me reste , Un mois, trois mois de toute façon moins d'un an c'est certain.

Ce n'est pas le fait de devoir affronter la mort qui me perturbe, c'est plus les laisser tous avec une peine qui ne pourra jamais vraiment guérir, s'estomper oui… mais nous sommes si lié que cette cicatrice restera comme les autres, une plaie ouverte.

Non que j'ai la prétention de me croire indispensable, mais ils sont fragiles et je sais que cette nouvelle épreuve sera difficile à surmonter.

L'équipe médicale me prend en charge avec beaucoup de mansuétude, ils savent que je sais, mais personne ne souffle mot de l'échéance qui m'attend, je subis sans broncher nombre d'examens pénible et douloureux, je vois sur leurs visages défaits que les recherches ne donnent pas les résultats escomptés.

Je me sens tellement fatigué que je m'en fiche… la seule hâte que j'ai c'est que cela finisse vite et que je l'horrible douleur qui ne me quitte plus s'arrête enfin, mon courage a ses limites…et elles sont atteintes.

Une semaine plus tard, je peux enfin retourner chez Harry et Ginny, je m'enfonce avec délectation dans leur canapé moelleux, eux me laissent respirer et j'en suis heureux j'aurais détester qu'ils soient différent avec moi. J'essaie de me rendre utile avec le peu de force que me laisse la maladie.

Un après midi alors que je suis seul dans la petite maison, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Je m'en étonne, personne ne sachant que je réside chez Harry et Gin, je ne vois pas qui pourrait venir me rendre visite. Je ne bouge pas pensant que c'est sans doute une erreur.

Le bruit retentit de nouveau, insistant…

Je m'extirpe du fauteuil où je lis l'histoire de Poudlard, je me suis dis qu'il était temps que j'étudie ce livre qui avait l'air si passionnant aux yeux d'Hermione, en réalité c'est l'exemplaire qu'elle m'a offert que je me force à lire… Pour être un peu plus proche d'elle.

Je me dirige mollement vers la porte en me demandant qui se permets de déranger ma bienheureuse solitude.

J'ouvre la porte et me trouve en face…d'Hermione…Que fait elle ici ?

« Ron ? qu'est ce que tu …comment se peut il…tu ne devais pas repartir au canada ?… »

Elle ne sait rien, son visage stupéfait ne laisse aucun doute là-dessus. Je me redresse, lui sourit, je dois avoir l'air du Ron qu'elle a toujours connu.

« Harry et Gin m'ont invité à passer un peu de temps chez eux, j'ai pris quelques jours de vacances »

J'aimerais qu'elle s'en aille… vite…

Elle me détaille des pieds à la tête, l'air de seulement me découvrir.

« Tu as beaucoup maigris Ron…Que se passe t il ? » »

« Une grippe dont je n'arrive pas à me sortir, un peu fatiguant à vrai dire… »

Elle fronce les sourcils l'air peu convaincu.

« Tu as perdu au moins dix kilos, c'est une sacrée grippe que tu as attrapée… »

« Oui mais ça fera du bien à mon balai, je serais moins lourd et bien plus performant lors de la prochaine saison… »

Je rigole pour donner le change.

« Ah… tu crois ? De toute façon tu es déjà le meilleur joueur de ton équipe, j'ai lu une article sur tes performances dans la gazette il y a quelques mois, alors je ne vois pas bien ce que cela va changer »

Je suis ému qu'elle, qui n'aime pas le Quidditch ai pris le temps de lire un article parlant de moi.

« Il faut toujours s'améliorer, de jeunes joueurs viennent de se faire engager, je ne sais pas si je pourrais être à la hauteur cette année, alors avec dix kilos en moins je vais pouvoir faire des progrès en vol rapproché , c'est mon point faible »

« Tu….

Elle n'insiste pas, puis l'air dubitatif prend congé, je l'aurais cru plus difficile à convaincre et je suis presque déçu.

J'ai un poids sur l'estomac en pensant à eux …J'ai toujours eu ce poids, même avant la guerre, leur santé, leur sécurité m'ont toujours importés.

Je m'inquiète pour eux tous…Et ça, c'est bien plus douloureux que la maladie elle-même.

De tous les sentiments que je pouvais ressentir pour les miens, pour Harry et surtout pour elle … J'ai enfin compris ce qu'il avait voulu me dire.

_i Remus…_

_Pendant ma cinquième année un jour où je déprimais j'étais assis dans la volière et je ne voulais voir personne. Remus est arrivé, un parchemin à la main, il cherchait un hibou pour l'envoyer. Il faisait parti de l'ordre et il était venu voir Dumbledore._

_Il m'a trouvé là, moi et …enfin bref, il s'est étonné_

_« Ron ?que fais tu ici tout seul ? »_

_Je hausse les épaules que dois je lui dire ? Que je meure d'inquiétude pour mon père, mes amis et que je ne sais pas comment gérer ce qui m'arrive…_

_Il s'est assis prés de mot sans un mot, il me fixait et je me sentais très ennuyé car je n'avais pas envie de parler… mais en même temps Remus j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour lui et je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine._

_« Raconte Ron ! » _

_Le ton est gentil, il me sourit._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Ce qui te tracasse »_

_« Heu…rien… »_

_« Bon, on va commencer par le début …qu'est ce qui t'a incité à venir t'isoler ici ? »_

_« J'en sais rien… » _

_Brillant comme réponse, continue comme ça mon vieux et il va te prendre pour un demeuré._

_« Tu te fais du soucis pour Harry ? » il murmure maintenant._

_Engourdis par le vacarme, que fait le piaillement des oiseaux, je m'isole à l'intérieur de ma tête et réfléchis._

_« Oui…forcément »_

_« Non pas forcément Ron…c'est juste parce que c'est toi »_

_Je fronce les sourcils je ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut me dire._

_Il soupire, maintenant, c'est sûr il me prend pour un demeuré. Je préfère me taire sinon je vais encore débiter une ânerie._

_« Tu vois Ron, tu te fais beaucoup de soucis…pour ta famille d'abord, la nuit que nous avons passé au square grimaud lorsque ton père s'est fait attaquer au ministère, tu es le seul de tes frères à ne pas t'être révolté …Tu étais là sans y être…expliques moi ça ? »_

_Cette nuit là me revient avec force, je tremblais tellement intérieurement que j'avais l'impression qu'en ne bougeant pas… en réagissant pas…J'allais arrêter le temps, l'impression que cette nuit de cauchemar allait disparaître d'elle-même. Je savais que si j'ouvrais la bouche, toute la colère et l'anxiété que je contenais à grand peine allait refluer vers l'extérieur et peut être que j'allais exploser contre Harry car je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu voir ce qui se passait au ministère, alors que c'était à des centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard. _

_Et Harry je l'aimais trop pour m'en prendre à lui, parce que même si ses réactions me faisait un peu peur par moment, je savais que rien n'était de sa faute et que jamais de son plein gré il ne ferait de mal à quelqu'un, à fortiori encore plus s'il s'agissait de moi, ma famille ou d'Hermione._

_J'expliquais cela à Remus._

_Il m'a écouté en me regardant attentivement._

_« C'est bien ce que je dis Ron, c'est parce que c'est toi…Un autre aurait reproché à Harry son comportement parce ce que, ce que l'on ne comprend pas fait peur, mais toi malgré la terreur que tu avais de perdre ton père, tu pensais aussi à ton ami et tu ne voulais pas le blesser »_

_Oui c'est vrai j'ai pensé cela. Je ne voulais ajouter sur les frêles épaules déjà bien encombrées de mon copain, la rancoeur que je ressentais._

_« Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que tout ce que tu contiens en toi pour ne pas blesser les autres, pour les protéger va devenir un vrai fardeau, mais c'est comme ça… tu n'y peut rien .Tu as ça en toi et tu en souffriras toute ta vie… en même temps tu es rare Ron…mais ça tu ne le sais pas encore » _

_Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur, je hausse les épaules, je n'ai pas tout saisit et du coup je n'ose pas lui répondre._

_Il se lève, tapote mon épaule et murmure _

_«Un jour tu comprendras… » _

_Je crois que j'ai compris maintenant… /i _

Un vrai fardeau. Il avait raison.

Les jours passent et mon état s'il ne s'améliore pas, n'empire pas non plus, c'est long et je souffre parfois terriblement mais j'ai aussi des moments de répit qui me laisse le temps d'accomplir de petites tâches dans la maison de Harry et Ginny…Hermione n'est pas revenue elle doit penser que je suis repartie au canada et je pense parfois avec nostalgie que j'aimerais la revoir…par accident.

Un soir alors que nous dînons tous les trois en parlant de choses légères, par un accord tacite nous n'abordons plus jamais ma maladie.

Nous sommes interrompu par une Hermione échevelée qui transplane directement dans le petit salon de ma sœur et de notre meilleur ami. Nous restons tous les trois sans voix et tétanisé par cette apparition.

Elle nous foudroie du regard puis se tournant vers Ginny lui demande si elle peut s'entretenir avec moi…Ma sœur me regarde un peu gênée puis empoignant Harry par la main elle quitte vivement la pièce.

Je me sens passablement mal à l'aise, j'essaie sans grand succès d'afficher une attitude désinvolte.

Elle me regarde sans mot dire, fais les cents pas puis se tournant vers moi me lance.

« Nous sommes plus qu'amis non ? »

« Heu oui »

Cette attaque de front me laisse surpris…

« Alors pourquoi me mens tu depuis plusieurs semaines ? »

Je me sens blanchir, mais affiche un air innocent qui ne la trompe pas.

« Pardon ? »

Elle prend une longue inspiration puis me regardant comme si elle avait devant elle un enfant particulièrement obtus. Elle me lâche en détachant bien ses mots.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu servis cette histoire de fille avec qui tu allais vivre ? Je pense qu'il n'y a pas plus de fille dans ta vie que de Quidditch dans la mienne, sinon tu ne serais plus en Angleterre ? J'ai raison Ron ? »

Elle prend ce ton professoral que je ne supporte pas mais qui lui ressemble tant

Faute de réponse je me mure dans un silence protecteur.

« Réponds moi s'il te plait… »

Je baisse un peu ma garde.

« Non Hermione il n'y a pas de fille dans ma vie »… enfin ce qu'il en reste de ma vie….

« ALORS POURQUOI CE MENSONGE RON ?… »

Que lui répondre ? J'aperçois seulement les failles de mon plan si bien orchestré.

« J'avais besoin de me reposer Hermione… »

« Ah oui la grippe, j'oubliais…Tu va te moquer de moi longtemps Ron ? »

Elle me toise, les poings sur les hanches, ses mèches sont décoiffées et ses yeux noirs de fureur me lancent des éclairs. Ses joues sont rosies par la colère et… Merlin qu'elle est belle, je me retiens pour ne pas me laisser aller et la prendre dans mes bras. Cette femme représente tout ce que j'ai vécu de merveilleux dans ma vie, de terrible aussi, elle est indissociable de moi ….

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mes tempes me font souffrir et je sens mes poumons sur le point d'exploser…

« Ron…Je te parle… RON ! »

Sa voix s'estompe, elle vibre sourdement dans mes oreille, je m'accroche à la table et me sent glisser tout doucement, je fixe son visage si je meurt c'est la dernière image que je veux retenir…Son visage devient flou, tout disparaît derrière un voile noir qui tombe sur mes yeux…j'entend juste mon nom mais je ne sais pas qui l'a crié….

J'accueille la mort avec sérénité.

Non pas encore… visiblement elle n'a pas voulu de moi…

Je me réveille douloureux et assoiffé dans une petite chambre que je ne reconnais pas.

Une main fraîche caresse mon front. Une voix douce…la même qui était si furieuse il y a peu…

« Comment te sens tu ? »

« Désolé… »

Je murmure, mon cerveau comprend que ce n'est plus la peine de mentir.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu sache… »

« Tu as toujours été un parfait idiot »

Dit elle un sanglot dans la voix, elle respire vite puis sa bouche d'une douceur incomparable embrasse doucement mes lèvres desséchées

« Je …je vais mourir ? »

« Personne ne sait Ron, ils ne comprennent pas comment les effets du poison n'e t'ont pas encore tué, les médicomages pensent que tu as une constitution si robuste que tu repousse toujours plus loin tes limites et que peut être tout espoir n'est pas perdu… »

Je sais que la dernière phrase est une pure invention de sa part et je n'ai même pas assez de force pour en rire.

Elle est présente, ne me regarde pas avec pitié et c'est ce regard que je désirais d'elle. Ses yeux sombres pleins d'interrogations, ces yeux graves qui reflètent tout ce qu'elle ne peut pas me dire et qui se pose tant de questions. Je la connais bien, elle pense échafaude, fouille, étudie, compulse dans son cerveau les connaissances qui pourraient aider à trouver une solution à mon problème. Elle passe en revue tout ce qui servirait à élucider cette maladie si problématique qui me détruit à petit feu.

Je retombe sur mon oreiller soulagé qu'elle soit là présente et attentive…J'ai la sensation que le danger s'éloigne, qu'un manteau protecteur vient de m'envelopper, juste par la grâce de son regarde posé sur moi.

Quel idiot j'ai été de n'avoir pas écouté Harry et Ginny, ils sont bien plus lucides que moi, plus sages, pour tout ce qui me concerne.

J'avais bien évidemment besoin de secours et qui mieux qu'elle peut se battre pour moi, avec cette détermination et cette fougue qui la caractérise…et qu'elle m'insuffle par la mystérieuse alchimie de l'amour qu'elle me porte.

Elle est retournée à Poudlard, elle a renoué avec Rogue pour qu'il l'aide dans ses recherches…

Rogue l'ermite…malgré son aide précieuse pendant la guerre, beaucoup ne lui ont pas pardonnés sa double allégeance et surtout le meurtre de Dumbledore.

Elle possède beaucoup de pugnacité, je pense qu'elle a du le harceler pour qu'enfin il l'aide.

Elle ne m'a pas tout raconté, juste qu'il a été difficile à déloger et à convaincre, mais qu'il a finit par céder devant son insistance.

Il a donc partagé avec elle ses incroyables connaissances.

Sa passion des potions, son irrévérence face au politiquement correct, l'ont poussé à sortir de sa retraite et à faire des recherches dans des endroits certainement réprouvés par le ministère, et Hermione l'y a encouragé, elle si droite et respectueuse des règlements s'est associé à notre terrible maîtres des potions pour découvrir des remèdes que les médicomages n'approuveraient certainement pas.

Rogue, avec son brio habituel, m'a concocté des potions, certaines monstrueuses et malheureusement pour la plupart, inefficaces. Je soupçonne l'homme de ne pas supporter d'être mis en échec par mon cas et depuis quelques jours je prends une nouvelle médication de sa fabrication qui a apporté une légère amélioration à mon état. Je me lève de nouveau et je retrouve des forces.

J'ai pu ainsi quitter l'hôpital et retourner habiter chez ma sœur et Harry.

Hier soir alors que nous dînions tous les quatre, ils nous ont annoncé une grande nouvelle, ma sœur avaient les yeux brillant d'excitation et je trouvais Harry plus serein depuis quelque temps.

Gin me regarde et me dit en souriant.

« Ron, tu vas devoir déménager… »

Je sursaute, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'annonce cette nouvelle avec le sourire, je me sens un peu paniqué, leur maison est devenue mon refuge, je ne veux pas retourner au Terrier…

Hermione pose sa main sur mon bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, écoute… »

Ma sœur reprend, je la vois émue, elle tient la main de Harry et la serre très fort.

« Ron… nous allons adopter un bébé… »

Ses yeux brillent en me regardant et je ressens une grande émotion à cette annonce. J'en oublie toutes mes interrogations.

« Gin, Harry c'est merveilleux, vous allez pouvoir enfin réaliser votre rêve… »

Elle jette un regard à Harry, ils se sourient, comme ils s'aiment ces deux là… c'est toujours douloureux pour moi de les voir ensemble.

« C'est une proposition de Harry, je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord, mais l'idée a fait son chemin et maintenant je suis convaincue. Nous sommes malheureux de ne pas avoir d'enfant et il y a tant de petits qui sont seuls et abandonnés, alors lorsque Harry m'a expliqué que faire le bonheur d'un petit orphelin pouvait être un but dans la vie, je me suis dit qu'il avait raison et je me suis mise à rêver et…enfin voilà le bébé arrive dans un mois… »

J'ai envie de remercier mon meilleur ami d'avoir redonné à Ginny une raison d'être heureuse….

Elle me fixe, elle ne sait pas comment aborder ce qui me préoccupe.

« Tu vois Ron c'est un peu pour cela que… »

« Gin, j'ai compris, il te faut la chambre pour le bébé, je trouverais une solution ne t'inquiètes pas… »

Ils s'observent tous les trois, je les regarde sans comprendre.

« Tu n'as pas à trouver de solution, tu peux venir vivre chez moi Ron…C'est plus simple je pense… »

Hermione m'a débitée sa phrase d'une traite, je sens à son expression qu'elle redoute ma réaction.

Je ne dis rien, je ressens une bouffée de gratitude, d'affection et d'amour m'envahir en les contemplant. Je souris devant la fine équipe… ils ne me laisseront jamais tomber…

Vivre avec Hermione… Je passe et repasse cette petite suite de mots dans ma tête… j'en ai rêvé…Elle aussi, mais nous ne l'avons jamais réalisé car les démons qui nous tenaillaient, étaient encore tellement présents que toute cohabitation semblait trop compliquée.

Nous avions besoin de nous retrouver seuls, mais pourtant les épisodiques fois où nous nous rejoignons ne suffisaient pas à combler le besoin que nous avions l'un de l'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui tout a changé, certaines échéances se rapprochent et de ce fait… nous rapprochent tous les deux.

J'emménage donc chez Hermione, elle travaille toujours avec Rogue pour mettre au point la potion magique qui me guérirait.

Ce soir où elle rentre encore déçue et épuisée je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse doucement.

Notre histoire est un statu quo, j'essaie de ne pas trop envahir son univers pour ne pas l'étouffer et elle a, je pense, trop peur que je présume de mes forces pour pousser plus avant notre relation.

Pourtant ce soir j'ai envie de plus, beaucoup plus en la serrant dans mes bras. J'embrasse doucement ses cheveux et elle lève vers moi son visage, l'air de me découvrir.

« Tu as l'air bien aujourd'hui… »

« Pas mal » dis je d'un ton désinvolte.

Ses épaules s'affaissent et elle murmure.

« Je ne trouve rien et Séverus non plus ! »

« Tu l'appelle par son prénom ? »

Je ne fais pas partie des détracteurs de Rogue, mais qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom m'énerve tout de même un peu.

Elle éclate de rire.

« Jaloux ? De Rogue ? Tu ne changeras vraiment jamais Ron ! »

Son visage fugacement éclairé par son rire clair, s'attriste de nouveau.

« J'espérais tu sais , car d'apres les analyses que l'on t'a faites à St Mangouste, le poison que l'on t'a administré lors de…enfin cette… »

Je lui viens en aide

« …De cette séance de torture Hermione, appelons un Augurey, un Augurey… »

Elle se fige puis continue doucement.

« Oui… enfin bref… ce poison c'est un mélange de plante et de d'ingrédients qui petit à petit détruit tes organes internes… et Séverus doit en trouver tous les composants pour pouvoir fabriquer un antidote, mais pour l'instant il n'en a décrypté que quatre vingt pour cent… »

« C'est plus que les médecins de… »

« Oui mais pas suffisant…la potion de régénération des tissus que tu prends, ne fera effet qu'un temps et ensuite le processus de destruction reprendra… »

Elle a l'air accablée et malheureuse.

Je relève doucement son menton vers moi et caresse la peau veloutée de sa joue.

Je ne lui réponds pas… que répondre à ça ?

Je me baisse doucement vers elle et pose mes lèvres sur son front brûlant puis ses joues et enfin sur les siennes si douces et parfumées, elle répond à mon baiser avec tendresse…Ce n'est pas ce que je veux…J'enfonce mes mains dans ses boucles et rapproche encore sa tête de la mienne…

Elle entrouvre sa bouche et je lèche doucement ses lèvres avec ma langue impatiente, elle ouvre des yeux étonnées, ma langue cherche la sienne, et doucement, sensuellement la caresse. Elle finit par jouer avec volupté avec sa jumelle.

Je ne veux pas m'arrêter, j'approfondis le baiser, nous mêlons nos salives, nous mordillons nos lèvres langoureusement.

Tout son corps se tends et se colle au mien. Une bouffée de désir monte en moi et je pense qu'elle aussi ressent cela…

Je la rapproche encore de moi et pose mes mains sur son dos. Je le caresse lentement au travers du fin tissu du chemisier qu'elle porte. Sa respiration s'accélère, Mes mains commencent un lent va et vient sensuel et je la sent frémir contre moi. Je lève la tête et la regarde, ses lèvres sont joliment rouges et gonflées par l'assaut de ma bouche. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux, je suis subjugué par leur infinie douceur et l'odeur fruitée qui les nimbe. Elle est si tendre et vibrante d'amour, qu'elle m'accueille et m'enveloppe tout entier dans sa bulle où je n'ai plus conscience de rien…

Il n'y a que nous qui nous retrouvons avec toute la fougue et l'amour dont nous sommes capables.

« Tu es si belle…je t'aime Hermione »

«Moi je t'aime plus que ma vie et ça…ça ne changera jamais… »

Elle me sourit et très lentement caresse mon torse sous mon tee-shirt, elle bouge très lentement ses doigts et je me sens défaillir par la lenteur de ses gestes, ses mains descendent jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jean qui brusquement à rétrécit de deux tailles. Je souffle doucement mes poumons ont rétrécis et l'air me manque.

Ses grands yeux sombres se posent sur moi, inquiets.

« J'ai peur de te faire mal Ron, tu es encore faible et… »

Je la fais taire par un baiser, je ne veux rien entendre ce soir de ses angoisses à mon propos. Si je dois mourir que soit maintenant et ici… enlacé à ce corps que je connais si bien.

Nos caresses se font plus précises, je défais lentement les boutons de nacre de la chemise blanche qui la recouvre, j'en écarte les pans et pose mes lèvres sur la peau fondante de son épaule, je hume son odeur et elle gémit doucement sous mes baisers.

Je fais glisser le délicat vêtement et enserre sa taille si fine que je peux en faire le tour avec mes deux grandes mains. Elle presse ses seins contre moi et ma gorge se serre au contact de leurs douces rondeurs.

Elle m'enlève mon tee-shirt et mordille très doucement mon épaule, la sensation de ses dents sur ma peau bouillante m'arrache un grognement de plaisir. Je ressens un ardent besoin de m'unir à elle et je l'entraîne vers la chambre ou je l'allonge sur le lit.

Nous nous connaissons si bien que nos caresses retrouvent tout naturellement le chemin secret de nos désirs.

Elle prend ma main, la pose sur son sein juste là ou son cœur bat, je le sens pulser doucement …Elle murmure.

« Tu vois Ron tu seras toujours là, toujours… »

Ma mâchoire se contracte, ne pas céder à l'émotion, surtout pas, je roule sur elle et mon grand corps recouvre le sien si menu.

Ma bouche trace des sillons brûlants sur sa peau, je continue de la dévêtir lentement, complètement, mes mains virevoltent sur sa peau pour lui donner du plaisir, la sentir vibrer sous moi c'est ce que je désire le plus à cet instant, l'emplir de mon amour et lui montrer que ce moment est précieux car il pourrait être le dernier.

Elle défait fébrilement le bouton de mon jean me l'enlève et je soupire d'aise de me sentir libéré de ma gangue de tissu. Elle me fait rouler et se positionne sur moi, embrasse chaque parcelle de mon corps et d'un regard coquin m'intime de ne pas bouger, je ne peux pas de toute façon elle me fait frémir d'excitation à chacune de ses caresses si précises. Nous gémissons, nous délectons de nos odeurs, du contact de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre qui s'effleurent dans un divin ballet, nos sens nous perdent et nos corps enfiévrés et moites s'unissent dans un spectaculaire feu d'artifice qui nous laisse exsangues et merveilleusement heureux.

Nous sommes épuisés mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, totalement en accord avec nous même.

Lorsque je me réveille, je croise sont regard brûlant et tourmenté…

« Tu…tu vas bien ? »

Je l'approche de moi l'embrasse juste derrière l'oreille, là où la peau est si douce et transparente, cette endroit secret que je suis le seul à voir puisque ses cheveux le recouvre toujours, je dépose dans son cou un millier de petits baisers mouillés et je murmure à son oreille…

« Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentis aussi bien Mione »

Son sourire est un cadeau et je le niche bien au fond de mon cœur pour toujours le garder avec moi. Nous faisons de nouveau l'amour et ce matin nous ne quitterons pas notre délicieux refuge, nous ne répondrons à personne et oublierons pour quelques heures que la vie n'est pas toujours si clémente.

Je la contemple, elle sourit dans son sommeil, je caresse du bout du doigt le contour de son visage, je pourrais la reconnaître les yeux fermés, rien qu'en la touchant et en humant son odeur…Elle si belle… la vie m'a fait ce présent de cette femme que j'aime et qui m'aime et je sais que c'est plus que beaucoup ne pourront avoir.

Je me dis que nous ne savons pas combien de temps il nous reste, quelques semaines, quelques mois…des années si je rêve…

Mais quand je suis lucide et que j'y réfléchis, je me dis que nous sommes comme tout le monde, car qui peut savoir la durée de sa vie et de quoi elle sera faite ?… oui finalement…qui le sait ?


End file.
